IT'S U
by Kreberth
Summary: Nanoha no sabía que conocería una persona después de una noche divertida con sus amigas, ni siquiera cómo seguiría el ritmo pero había algo que comprendía bien y era estar al lado de esa persona, intentar conocer mejor a esa persona de quien hacía tuviera sentimientos extraños, sentimientos que con el tiempo comprendería. Historia: NanoFate.


div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongCAPITULO 1/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emNo recuerdo cómo sucedió, bueno, sí recuerdo cómo llegué al lugar del cual luego me perdí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMiré mi teléfono, maldita sea, tenía llamadas perdidas de Suzuka y Arisa ¿dónde estoy por cierto? Miré mi alrededor para encontrar una habitación no tan decorada pero sí se notaba el lujo en esta. Asustada me levanté, ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! Miré hacia abajo y me encontraba totalmente desnuda. Mi mano cubrió mi rostro, qué horror, miré que algo se movió a mi costado y cuando miré era un chico de cabello oscuro también en el mismo estado que yo. ¿Me acosté con un desconocido? Sin ninguna palabra más me coloqué de pie para buscar mi ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, ¡nunca más hago previas con Arisa!/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMe vestí como una bala, quería irme de ahí que cuando salí de la habitación vi un pasillo y seguí el camino, al llegar a las escaleras bajé de manera silenciosa, miré el alrededor y jodidamente estaba en una casa de lujos. Me quedé tonta pero no por mucho tiempo, sentí una presencia atrás mío, no cerca pero sí atrás.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emLentamente giré./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMe encontré con unos ojos borgoña, abrí tan sólo una diminuta parte de mis labios quedando atontada por esos raros ojos que estaban fijos en mí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Hola —saludó un poco confundida por mi presencia, era una mujer de eso estaba segura, su cabello suelto y rubio brilloso; traía una playera blanca y un buzo negro con rayas blancas, marca Adidas eso se notaba./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— H-hola —saludé tímida, intentaba buscar la salida./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Eres visita de mi hermano? —preguntó acercándose a mí— ¿se te ofrece un té? ¿algo para la resaca?/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em¿Resaca? Era verdad, de pensar en intentar escapar el horroroso dolor de cabeza se me olvidó por completo pero no significa que no sepa tomar, sólo, no sé lo que sucedió./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emSuspiré vencida./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? —pregunté apenada, ella rió un poco para asentir./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Te recomiendo tomes Gatorade, el rojo, te ayudará mucho para la resaca pero si quieres intoxicar tu estómago no tengo ningún problema de.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emLa detuve./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Tienes eso... eso que nombraste? —la miré con la esperanza de que sí tenga uno, ella una vez más sonrió y asintió. Hizo que la siguiera hasta la cocina, del refrigerador, uno realmente gigante sacó una botella y cuando cerró el refrigerador se acercó a entregarme aquello. Lo recibí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Ten, y si buscas la salida para huir de mi hermano —respondió, ¿era una bruja?— es por allá —apuntó una dirección, sonreí aliviada pero me quedé un segundo pensativa. Esta chica se portó bien conmigo y por lo que veo es la hermana del chico con quien me acosté por el alcohol./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Muchas gracias, ayudaste mucho —dije como último para darme vuelta e ir a la salida./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emCuando salí de aquella casa miré el alrededor, era un parque lo de al frente mientras que alrededor casas de casi el mismo modelo: elegantes y lujosos. Los autos estacionados fuera ni qué decir, creo que Suzuka no se sorprendería pero Arisa lo haría igual que yo./em/p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emstrong.../strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emstrong.../strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emLogré salir de aquella vecindad hasta llegar a casa donde con quien me encontré fue con mi padre, mala suerte desde la mañana./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Te fue bien en casa de Arisa? —preguntó de manera seca. Pasé saliva y sonreí nerviosa, aún traía la botella que aquella rubia me regaló, bueno, ya había tomado casi la mitad en el camino./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— La pasamos bien, divertido —respondí para encaminarme a mi habitación./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Usted huele a alcohol.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMi cuerpo tembló de temor. Mi padre cuando se enojaba lo hacía de verdad, me consta que no debía engañarlo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Sí, pues... Arisa compró unas bebidas —no estaba mintiendo— y como no soy buena en el alcohol... ahora apesto, m-me iré a dar una buena ducha./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emNo lo miré y salí casi huyendo de ahí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emToda la mañana la pasé tranquila, papá no volvió a preguntar ni siquiera mamá; mis hermanos estaban juntos paseando en Egipto haciendo su típico Tour cada tres meses. Por la tarde llegaron Suzuka y Arisa a casa, renovadas, no negaré que ya me sentía mejor también después de aquel refrescante baño pero la sensación seguía un poco./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Tarada, ¿dónde te fuiste anoche? Te buscamos como locas —habló Arisa en un tono bajo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Nyahaha —reí— sólo recuerdo que llegamos un poco mal, continuamos con las bebidas, bailamos y ya.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— No te despegabas de aquel chico —dijo Suzuka— hasta le hiciste un baile sensual, todos sus amigos se quedaron embobados contigo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emSuspiré./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Desperté en su cama... —susurré. Ellas abrieron sus ojos como plato cuando escucharon mi confesión, nunca he sido así por esa misma razón culpo al alcohol./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Arisa emocionada, estaba esperando que cuente el chisme pero le dije la verdad, que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en su habitación pero que en la mañana me encontré con la hermana. Eso les causó gracia./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emDespués de esa penosa conversación seguimos hablando de otros temas, como temas de la universidad y nuestros trabajos después de los estudios aun que mis padres me dijeron que no era necesario que lo hiciera hasta mi graduación al menos quería tener un dinero en mi bolsillo por mi propio sudor./em/p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongem.../em/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongem.../em/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Takamachi-san —un joven pelirojo se acercó a mi entregando un pequeño papel— necesito que atiendas la mesa cinco, este es su pedido./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emLo miré sonriente para asentir, empecé a preparar en una bandeja todo lo que pidió. Trabajaba en una cafetería del centro comercial por lo tanto era mesera, cuando terminé de hacer el pedido me dirigí a la mesa. Había una castaña de cabello corto casi del mismo color de ojos que el mío, traía un uniforme policial; a su costado una pelimorado; una rubia que estaba bien vestida y al frente una persona conocida, otra rubia pero de ojos borgoña quien se sorprendió al verme igual que yo a ella./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Buenas tardes, aquí tienen su pedido —dije intentando ignorar que me miraba. Coloqué las tazas a cada una y aquellos pasteles./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Hey —la rubia intentó llamar mi atención, la miré, ella me sonrió pero luego miré de reojo a sus amigas: la castaña tomó su taza para empezar a beber, la pelimorada sí que nos veía con rostro de pocos amigos mientras que la otra rubia también se dedicó a su café— ¿cómo te sientes Takamachi-san? —preguntó curiosa, seguro vio mi placa laboral. Sonreí un poco incómoda./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Bien, gracias por la pregunta —respondí, terminando me retiré. ¿Por qué me la tuve que encontrar en mi trabajo? Desde la barra esperando clientes la miraba de lejos, se veían felices, reían y conversaban, no negaré que aquella chica tiene unos ojos raros pero hermosos y un cabello también hermoso; su piel clara, una sonrisa única. ¿Cómo es que se llamará? Después de todo no se portó mal conmigo en ningún momento, hasta se sigue preocupando aquí sin importarle sus amigas o quizá se están burlando de mí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMi turno continuó, pulía algunos vasos mientras que otros compañeros lavaban las tazas y platos, cuando este terminó ni cuenta me di que ya todos los clientes se habían ido. Cuando fue nuestro turno de salida fui a vestirme, salí buscando mi tarjeta del bus pero una mano me detuvo e hizo que me sobresaltara asustando./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Perdón —dijo. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿por qué me sigue?/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Qué... qué se te ofrece? —pregunté lo más respetuosa que podía./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Nada especial, ¿te puedo llevar a casa? —preguntó, entrecerré los ojos observando sus intenciones y ella me miró confundida para luego reaccionar— n-no pienses mal, sólo quiero acompañarte a casa —tartamudeó, ¿nerviosa? Reí por un segundo, se veía tierna pero ¿en qué cosas pienso? Asentí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— De acuerdo... —musité./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emElla sonrió y sin más empezó a caminar para guiarme al estacionamiento, su auto se encontraba ahí, cuando estuvimos frente a este vi que era un Ferrari deportivo color negro para dos personas ¡Madre santa! ¿cuánto dinero tiene su familia? Ella me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ingresara y lo hice, automáticamente me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Ella fue a su puesto luego de cerrar la puerta, encendió el auto para empezar nuestro viaje./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emAl inicio fue silencioso.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Mi hermano despertó como un loco después que no te vio —comentó aún con la vista fija en la pista, no respondí— me preguntó si te vi, le dije que no —giré a verla sorprendida, ella sonrió— no quiero meterme en vuestros problemas. Yo me imagino que fue una aventura de una noche, mi hermano lo hace seguido, no quisiera que te lastime —iba a decir algo pero mejor callé. Seguí mirando por la ventana hasta que un suspiro se hizo presente y en segundos una llamada entró, ella miró su teléfono que colgaba pero también a veces la guiaba dirección a mi casa; ella contestó, era una video llamada y noté a la misma pelimorada de hace un momento. Curiosa me quedé en silencio./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong"¿Dónde estas?"/strong, su pregunta era muy seca y algo mandona. La rubia encaró una ceja y detuvo el auto porque el semáforo indicaba rojo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Camino a casa, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó mirando la pequeña pantalla./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong"Llamé a Chrono, me dijo que aún no llegabas y ya había pasado tiempo desde que Carim y yo nos fuimos junto a Hayate"/strong dijo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Está bien, ya llegaré —dicho eso ella colgó la llamada. Arrancó cuando el semáforo apunto verde y terminé de guiarle la dirección; estacionó frente a casa y se giró a verme sonriente— tengo una pregunta.../em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Hmn? —musité mientras me quitaba el cinturón./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¿Cómo es que te llamas? —volvió a hablar, la miré mientras arreglaba mi cartera./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi —dije para abrir la puerta, ella sostuvo mi mano rápidamente para que no saliera pero la soltó al instante./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Nanoha... —susurró— eh... yo me llamo Fate, Fate T. Harlaown —se presentó./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Un gusto, Fate —dije sin más bajé, la observé unos segundos pero cerré la puerta tras mío. Me despedí con la mano y fui hasta la puerta de la casa, saqué mis llaves pero sentía que ella no se iba por lo que volví a girar, quizá esperaba que ingresara y sin más lo hice./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emSubí a mi habitación, me iba a dar una ducha refrescante antes de irme a descansar, mañana estudiaba por lo tanto tenía que estar algo renovada./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emAsí que su nombre es Fate y el de su hermano Chrono, conocía donde vivían pero no quería encontrarme con él nuevamente después de aquella noche pero qué vergüenza que su propia hermana sepa sus andanzas. Me sentía apenada realmente. El agua recorría mi desnudo cuerpo ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Sólo en esa chica, aun que mi virginidad la haya roto con una persona que no amo ni siquiera lo haya conocido me siento fuera de la etiqueta de "vírgenes", sé que no es nada malo pero no quisiera mis mejores amigas se burlen toda la vida./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emPuede ser que toda la vida me quede soltera, quizá./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emAl día siguiente fui a la universidad donde vería a mis compañeros, donde podré ver a mis mejores amigas y poder conversar más de lo que hicimos ayer; aguantar también como se burlan del tonto de Yuuno, el bibliotecario que está enamorado de mí. Bufé ante el pensamiento, no es que sea mala persona pero realmente que él no es para nada ni una pizca mi tipo, hasta ahora no hay ningún chico que me haya llamado la atención como para tener una relación./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12.8px;"— ¿Qué tal te fue el trabajo? —preguntó Suzuka quien estaba agarrada de la mano de Arisa, ambas son pareja, algo me dice que lo son pero ninguna de las dos se acercó a confesármelo./span/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Bien, ayer me topé con Fate —dije como si nada aquel nombre, ellas me mirarom confundidas. Verdad, no la conocen por el nombre— la hermana del chico con quien estuve la otra noche —dije alzando mi mano un poco como para que entendieran, ellas asintieron— me llevó en su auto, en su Ferrari nyahaha —reí./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— ¡¿Tiene un Ferrari?! —exclamó sorprendida Arisa, lo dije. Asentí con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba mis dientes delanteros, por alguna razón me hacía feliz ver cómo reaccionaban mis amigas./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12.8px;"— ¿Te hizo algo o qué? —preguntó Suzuka en tono preocupado mientras nos encaminábamos al salón, negué tranquila./span/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— Sólo me espero mucho tiempo, me dejó en casa y se presentó —respondí— aparte, es mujer ¿qué puede hacerme? Tendrá su enamorado./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"em— No te dejes engañar por las apariencias —comentó de nuevo mi mejor amiga, miré al frente y suspiré. Ella tenía razón./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emPero la noto sin malas intenciones, Fate no parece mala persona. Al salir de la universidad después de prácticas en el salón con nuestros maestros decidimos ir a comer alguna hamburguesa, seguíamos caminando entre risas y burlas pero unas figuras llamaron mi atención, giré a ver y eran Fate con aquella pelimorado con quien conversó por teléfono, la misma que me miró mal en mi trabajo./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emMe detuve, mis ojos se abrieron como plato cuando vi que aquella chica besó a Fate como si nada. De eco escuché un: /emstrong"¿Nanoha-chan, sucede algo?"/strongem de la voz de Suzuka pero no hice nada ni dije nada por lo que continué mi rumbo. ¿Qué era eso? Acaso, ¿ellas son pareja? Simplemente ignoré lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente nos fuimos; ¿a Fate le gustan las mujeres? ¿cómo...? Es muy linda para que eso sea verdad, quizá lo mal interpreto./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emQuizá... quizá quiero saber más./em/p 


End file.
